Kuro Ara
Kuro Ara is a vampire and is Ayato Sakamaki's girfriend. Appearance Kuro is very beautiful with long, black wavy hair that reaches to her waist and purple eyes with beautiful pale skin. She is average height with a slender, curved body. Kuro wears a light blue shirt that sleeveless and a white pair of shorts. She also wears creamy high heels that golden spots on them. In her school informed, Kuro wears a red school sweater with a white blouse under it which it reveals most of her cleavage. She wears a black skirt with white stockings with white high heels. Personality Despite being beautiful, Kuro has a very ugly personality. She is very spoiled and selfish. As a daughter of a noble family, Kuro doesn't take no for an answer. Kuro enjoys bullying other people; including humans. Kura is very lustful and shameless girl. She doesn't seem to care about other people's feelings, thus is very self certain. Kuro is very arrogant, believing that everything should hers and often thinks she's smarter than everyone else. However, Kuro is very insecured about herself and envies anyone who seems to have things better than the things that she has. Because of her childhood, Kuro tries to be the girl that everyone will envy about. She is extremely possessive of her relationship with her boyfriend Ayato and will go to great lengths to keep him all to herself. She's also quite bossy around her servants, demanding to do things her way or else. History Kuro was born to a noble family called the Aras. As a young child, Kuro was heavily neglected by her family in favored for her older sister Yumi who would bullied her for fun. Kuro soon wanted to surpass her sister. Her plan to to surpass Yumi was to found something that will make her family proud of her. Eventually, when Kuro entered High School, she met the third Vampire Prince Ayato Sakamaki and fell in love with him. Kuro soon placed her plans to become his girlfriend. However, unknown to her, Ayato would just see her as someone he would use pleasure and nothing more. Kuro, eventually, met the human girl Yui Komori who was the sacrificial bride of the Sakamaki Brothers. Believing that the human was a threat for Ayato's affections, she began to bully her. Kuro would often pick on the poor girl when the brothers were not around and often told her that is nothing to compared to the latter. She tried to Ayato to noticed her and not Yui; eventually, Ayato came to one day and said that he loved Kuro and Yui. Believing that she won, Kuro began to brag about her relationship with him. Kuro went to Yui and begin to act like a sore winner. It got to the point that Kuro told to leave the Sakamaki Household because of her fear that Ayato will change his mind about his choice. After Yui went missing from Sakamaki family, she felt relieved that she could have Ayato to herself. However, after the human went missing, the boys were acting strange even Ayato. Fearing that Yui will came back, Kuro began a plan to murder Yui if she comes back. Relationships Yumi Ara Kuro was bullied by her older sister Yumi. Kuro grew up envying her sister, wishing to surpass Yumi no matter what. Because of Yumi's abusive treatment towards her, Kuro grew up as who she is. After Kuro revealed to her family that she was dating the third Prince of their kind, she hoped that her relationship with Ayato will crushed Yumi; however, the latter didn't. Ayato Sakamaki Kuro has been in love with Ayato for most of their high school days. Since the beginning Kuro wanted to be with him. When Ayato told her that he loves her she was happy. Believing that she can now be with him forever. However, she hated that Ayato's closeness with the human girl Yui Komori. She tried to tell him to get rid of Yui but he will always told no. Fearing that Ayato will change his mind of his choice. After Yui went missing, Kuro believed that now Ayato could pay attention to her only. Unfortunately, Ayato became different after that (along with his brothers, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino). Thinking that it was unfair that her "boyfriend" wasn't loving her enough. Kuro tried to persuade Ayato to challenge Yoshi for the throne. However, after Ayato was humiliated by Yoshi, she comforted him. Yui Komori Kuro had always been jealous of Yui because of the latter being close to Ayato. After Ayato declared his love for Kuro, the former believed that she won and began to start robbing it in Yui's face. After Yui disappeared Kuro believed Yui ran away because she lost and didn't won Ayato's heart. However, Kuro still has a fear that Yui will be back and is planning to kill her if the human ever comes back. Even after Yui left, Kuro would always belittle her every now and then. However, she was always threatened by Ayato's brothers, Mukamis, and Tsukinamis who told that Yui was precious to them. Even going fare to tell her that relationship with Ayato is a lie and that he'll grow tried of her. Unfortunately, Kuro continued to belittled Yui's name behind their backs. While Kuro hated Yui and was envy of her, it's unknown what Yui felt or thought about her. Although, it's likely that Yui didn't hate Kuro. In a flahback, Yui was polite towards Kuro despite the latter being rude and mean towards the former. Kuro always reminded Yui that the former was a vampire and from nobility while the latter was a human and was from the working class. Yoshi Sakamaki Kuro was one of the people that witness the dhampir claiming the throne for himself. She doesn't like Yoshi very much because she believes that Ayato should be king instead. Like everyone else, Kuro believed that Yoshi was a fraud but realized that he was telling the truth. Believing that Yoshi is unfelt to be king, she tried persuade Ayato to challenge him. However, Yoshi showed to be very powerful and strong for Ayato to handle. Kuro doesn't like Yoshi because he's a dhampir (someone who is half vampire and half human) and his leadership of changing the ways of the Vampire Race. She was nearly disgraced when she insulted Yoshi. This nearly left and her family being stripped of their noble title. Kimiko Hamasaki Kuro isn't fond of Kimiko. Because of Kimiko being a ghoul, Kuro seems to be disgusted by Kimiko's prescient. Abilities Since she is a vampire, Kuro has the powers of a pure vampire. Speed Kuro is very fast due to her inhuman speed. Hearing Kuro shows to be good at hearing. Trivia * Kuro's name means "Black". * Her last name means rude and crude. * She isn't like by the Sakamaki family; in fact, Kuro is hated by Mukami brothers and Tsukinami brothers. * She has a sister named Yumi. * She hates white chocolate. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Rich Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Ara Family Category:Nieces Category:Daughters